forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Khelben Arunsun
| turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1374 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = Lawful neutral | rules = | source = City of Splendors: Waterdeep | page = 53 }} Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun (414 DR – 1374 DR, aged 960 years) was the Lord Mage of Waterdeep, a masked Lord of Waterdeep, and powerful archmage. He resided in Blackstaff Tower until his death. One of the few spellcasters to become one of Mystra's Chosen, and last survivor of House Maerdrym, Khelben was a serious, imposing wizard, and a grim proponent of law and order whose methods of achieving the ultimate good were often highly questionable in the eyes of the righteous. Description Khelben stood just over 1.83m (6ft) tall and was well-muscled. He usually dressed in robes, wielding his trademark Blackstaff. As of 1374 DR, he had a full beard, black hair with silver streaks, including a prominent one through his beard, and a distinguished, imposing manner. He often dressed in black with a silver torque and a cape lined in gray fur. Personality Often thought to be humorless and grave, Khelben was actually neither. He simply found it easier to deal with people if they were intimidated by or even frightened of him. He had numerous apprentices over the years and liked to encourage young people who displayed an aptitude for magic. Wielding the Art can be a gravely dangerous business, however, and Khelben tried to instill appreciation of that fact in his pupils by keeping up his "stern taskmaster" façade. In private, however, he was quiet and keenly intelligent. With his lady love, Laeral Silverhand, he was gentle and loving. The few apprentices who, purposely or by luck, chanced a glimpse of his private side like his roaring laugh, for example, were all thoroughly unnerved by the experience. He did not like displays of affection with his wife in front of others. The only side of Khelben that most saw was that of the gravely wise tutor or stern archmage with much more important things to think about and do than deal with these younglings. If news of a threat to Waterdeep, the North, or the Realms in general, was brought to him, Khelben would go into action, planning countermeasures, seeking the aid of allies, and asking the informer to continue in search of more information. Those who knew Khelben well sometimes referred to him as a spider in the center of a massive web of information, schemes, plans, and counter-plans. While his web was centered on the City of Splendors, Khelben placed tendrils across the North and beyond. Just as he was noted as a collector of magic and magical items, Khelben also was a hoarder of information. He was a firm believer in the credo, "A secret isn't a secret if you tell anyone." He commonly manipulated people and events with this exclusive store of knowledge; to this end he'd never volunteer information that wasn't specifically requested of him. Khelben was a reasonably good artist and hung many of his works around Blackstaff Tower. Abilities/tactics As an archmage, Khelben had little cause to enter melee. He uses his magical items, formidable array of spells, and his Chosen powers (especially his silver fire), in that order, to deal with his foes. When injured, Khelben's wounds would close by themselves due to the silver fire, with flickers of silver flame burning at their edges. History Youth Khelben was born to Arun Maerdrym, the first half-elf born to a noble elven family of the ancient city of Myth Drannor, and the human ranger Arielimnda. Khelben's father followed an ancient elven custom and did not give him a name upon his birth. He remained unnamed even at the age of 12 when he started to learn the ways of magic, joining the Incanistaeum as a pupil of Mentor Wintercloak. He'd collected a number of nicknames though. Among some commoner elves he was known as "Biir". Some elven nobles named him "Zenar", while his elven friends simply called him "Bhin". Upon leaving Myth Drannor in 449 DR, he took the only name he was proud of: Arun's Son (Arunsun). His nameless origin followed him as he came to be known as "The Nameless Chosen". Khelben was the last survivor of House Maerdrym. Between 421 DR and his first death in 464 DR, Khelben only saw his father nine times. Rise to power and first death Khelben made a name for himself to prove himself worthy in the disapproving eyes of his elven peers, battling phaerimm along the way. In 464 DR, in the Sword of Anauroch, Khelben came across his father, who had been escorting Evereskan elves, his then wife and children, westwards, in combat with the phaerimm. After both Khelben and Arun ran low on spells, and inside a protective sphere, Arun struck the Duskstaff of Sarael using his Lupinaxe, killing them both and transforming the surrounding desert into a crater of glass. Khelben was resurrected by Mystra to become Chosen of Mystra. In 1150 DR, Khelben arrived in Waterdeep and built Arunsun Tower, later known as Blackstaff Tower. The tower was attacked by Malaugrym in 1179 DR, but they were turned back by Khelben, Elminster, and others. Blackstaff In 1311 DR, Khelben secretly returned to Waterdeep after the death of his son, Zelphar Arunsun. In 1321 DR, his grandson, Khelben the Younger, left Abeir-Toril to go planewalking and exploring, ending up on what Elminster suspected to be the Greyhawk world of Oerth. Khelben the Elder took over grandson's identity for both their sakes. His origins could be a weakness, so nobody, not even most of his family save for a few of his closest allies, knew his origins and true age. To the public, Khelben was the son of Zelphar and Lhestyn, when in reality Zelphar was Kheben's son. In 1356 DR, Khelben assisted Drizzt Do'Urden and Wulfgar in boarding the Sea Sprite, captained by Deudermont. He claimed to be a simple forester, although Drizzt suspected that he was at least a peer of Malchor Harpell. Retirement as Masked Lord and the Moonstars In 1367 DR, Khelben retired from his role as a Masked Lord of Waterdeep (only to quickly - and secretly, rejoin their ranks). During this time Khelben spent his time organizing (some would say manipulating) events in Faerûn and with the aid of his Moonstars, along with his beloved wife, Laeral Silverhand Arunsun. In 1370 DR, Khelben split off from the Harpers and formed his own splinter group, known as the Tel'Teukiira or Moonstars. He was expelled in 1370 DR from the Harpers after making a deal with Fzoul Chembryl, cleric of Bane and leader of the sinister Zhentarim, in 1369 DR. With his departure, he brought others with him into the Moonstars in order to better suit his needs. Death On the Feast of the Moon, 1374 DR, Khelben Arunsun brought together many powerful mages in order to restore the denizens of the lost city of Miyeritaar's High Mages and cleanse part of the High Moor. In order to make the magic permanent, he and the Grand Mage Ualair the Silent sacrificed their lives to create Rhymanthiin, the Hidden City of Hope. His greatest legacy may yet live on in the twins that Laeral carried. After his death, Khelben's spirit remained in Blackstaff Tower to guide and advise future Blackstaffs. . Relationships Descendents Khelben's granddaughter, the daughter of his daughter, was Syndra Wands. His son was Zelphar Arunsun. Laeral Silverhand "Khelben's lady" was Laeral Silverhand of the Seven Sisters, whom he rescued in 1357 DR from the grip of the Crown of Horns and the part-dead god Myrkul and spent three years nursing back to sanity in Blackstaff Tower. They had a permanent link that they used to communicate with one another remotely. In later years, the two were often apart, with Laeral spending a great deal of time away adventuring while Khelben remained in Waterdeep mired in politics and diplomacy. In 1361 DR, Danilo Thann moved the elfgate portal to Evermeet to Laeral's quarters in Blackstaff Tower with the hope that the two would be able to spend more time together. Harpers Khelben spent time in the service of the Harpers, but considers that he was unfairly treated by the Twilight Trio and left the organization to form his own, called the Moonstars, with similiar goals. In addition, he was able to keep the Moonstars under tighter control than was possible with the Harpers. Danilo Thann Khelben's nephew Danilo Thann, son of his "sister" Cassandra Thann, was one of his most promising apprentices — Khelben even considered him his "probable successor" for a time. . Khelben began working with Danilo at age 12, teaching him in the ways of wizardly and presumably introducing him to the Harpers. The two were quite fond of each other, although they would never admit it and they often disagreed about means and ends. Danilo often called Khelben "Uncle Khel." Appendix Notes Trivia *Khelben served steaming cups of roasted chicory at Blackstaff Tower. *Khelben appeared in 1990 SSI/Westwood computer game Eye of the Beholder 2: Legend of the Darkmoon, as the one who gives the player the mission to investigate the Temple of Darkmoon. *Khelben also shows up in the Forgotten Realms: Demon Stone video game, where he sealed away Ygorl and Cireka in a demon stone to stop them from destroying the realms. He was voiced by Patrick Stewart. *Blackstaff is mentioned in Neverwinter Nights as the mage who discovered the four reagents needed to cure the plague (these four were a dryad, a yuan-ti, an intellect devourer, and a cockatrice). *Khelben is mentioned in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn as having once met with Gorion, to whom he spoke like an equal. Appearances Novels * Blackstaff * The Sword Never Sleeps * Waterdeep * The Halfling's Gem (minor) Starlight & Shadows trilogy: * Daughter of the Drow * Tangled Webs * Windwalker Songs and Swords series: * Elfshadow * Elfsong * Silver Shadows * Thornhold * The Dream Spheres Return of the Archwizards trilogy: * The Summoning * The Siege * The Sorcerer * Princes of Lies * All Shadows Fled * The Lost Library of Cormanthyr (mentioned) * Silverfall: Stories of the Seven Sisters * The City of Splendors: A Waterdeep Novel * Elminster in Hell * Blackstaff Tower Video games * Eye of the Beholder 2: Legend of the Darkmoon * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (mentioned) * Forgotten Realms: Demon Stone * Neverwinter Nights (mentioned) Gallery Khelben_Arunsun.jpg|Art by Sam Wood Khelben Arunsun2.jpg|Art by Richard Sardinha Blackstaffcover.jpg|Cover of Blackstaff Khelben127543.JPG KhelbenLeft.jpg|Khelben profile, facing left KhelbenRight.jpg|Khelben profile, facing right DS_-_Item_-_Blackstaff.jpg|"Blackstaff" as he apears in Forgotten Realms: Demon Stone References Further reading * * * * * * * de:Khelben "Schwarzstab" Arunsun Category:Members of the Arunsun family Category:Members of House Maerdrym Category:Blackstaffs Category:Chosen Category:Chosen of Mystra Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of lawful neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants of the Castle Ward of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Members of the Harpers Category:Members of the Moonstars Category:Wizards Category:Archmages Category:Members of the Company of Crazed Venturers Category:Lords of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of Blackstaff Tower